Various forms of readily removable master link constructions for drive chains have been heretofore designed and most master links are provided with readily removable clips for disassembly of the master links. However, most conventional removable clips are subject to accidental displacement from their operative positions when utilized on motorcycle chains and particularly in conjunction with motorcycle chains provided on motorcycles involved in "off-road use".
Recently there has been a considerable increase in the popularity of lighter weight motorcycles designed for use both on the road and off the road. In addition, considerable interest in motorcycles designed primarily for off-road use has also recently developed. Such motorcycles are sometimes used for pleasure and in other cases are utilized in competition races. This latter type of motorcycle is most susceptible to accidental dislodgement of a conventional master link retaining clip. In many cases a combination of various forces including vibration operating stress and contact with rocks or other debris and/or the hydraulic effect of wet sand, dirt and mud compacting about a master link retaining clip can be responsible for accidental dislodgement of the clip. Once a retaining clip of a master link is dislodged failure of the master link under stress can occur in a very short time and failure of the master link on a competition motorcycle can cause severe damage to the motorcycle, the least of which may comprise over-speeding of the motorcycle engine.
Various forms of retaining clips for chain master links have been heretofore designed for the purpose of enabling ready disassembly of the master link and other retaining clips have been designed in an attempt to insure against accidental disassembly of the master link. However, a need exists for a master link retaining clip which may be readily removed intentionally, but which includes structural features rendering it virtually impossible for the clip to become accidentally dislodged.
Examples of presently known chain master link retaining clips are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 562,364, 615,203, 628,386, 762,046 and 1,126,254.